When the Love Come
by Noriko Mirano
Summary: "Yang kau inginkan berada di dekatmu... disampingmu,hanya dia kan?""Tapi, kalau tidak berteus terang, kau akan menyesal""Sejauh apapun dan dimanapun aku berada, dia tetap partner terbaikku""Aku takut jika semuanya rusak, aku pengecut!" COMPLETE! Baca!
1. Chapter 1 : Prologue

Hallo Minna! Ini fic pertama Nori

Nori bingung judulnya pas nggak ya?

Gomen kalau jelek

Harusnya fic ini udah Nori publish dari minggu kemaren (kurang lebih)

Tapi, pulsa internetnya abis, dan males ke warnet

Baca ya…

Nori nggak minta review kok

Tapi, di review lebih bagus

**Title : When the Love Come**

**By : Noriko Mirano**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Romance/Friendship**

**Pair : Nejiten**

**Slight : Saiino Sasusaku Shikatema**

**Warning : Kayaknya lebih cenderung ke drama, soalnya banyak ngobrol  
><strong>

**Dont Like, Dont Read  
><strong>

**Chapter 1**

**Prologue**

Tenten P.O.V

Aku sekolah di Konoha Junior High School atau sering disebut KJHS, aku duduk di kelas 9E. Sekolah ini memang tidak terlalu terkenal, tapi jangan salah, di sekolah ini rata-rata murid-muridnya anak orang kaya.

Di sekolah, aku dikenal sebagai anak yang sedikit tomboy, aku mempunyai banyak teman laki-laki, tapi aku juga punya sahabat perempuan kok. Sabaku no Temari, dia ini anak Kazekage Suna, sekolah di Konoha karena kemauannya sendiri, bahkan kalau ia mau, ia bisa sekolah di luar negeri, enak sekali ya?, tapi walaupun kaya, Temari tetap sederhana. Yamanaka Ino, dia ini anak pemilik toko bunga Yamanaka, toko bunga ini sangat digemari penduduk Konoha, dan toko ini mempunyai beberapa cabang di Negara Hi, Ino sangat peduli pada penampilan dan cerewet, tapi ia juga baik. Haruno Sakura, kalau Sakura sih, anak kalangan sederhana saja, sama sepertiku, bedanya Sakura masih mempunyai orangtua, sedangkan aku tidak, Sakura juga sangat baik. Ya, mereka adalah sahabatku, walaupun kami sangat berbeda, kami tetap bisa akur, karena perbedaan itulah kami sangat dekat. Sahabat itu selalu mengisi kekurangan dan kelebihan masing-masing. Iya kan?

Aku tinggal sendiri di sebuah apartement kecil. Orangtuaku sudah meninggal saat aku masih kecil. Andai saja orangtuaku masih ada, aku ingin bercerita banyak hal pada mereka. Aku sangat kesepian tingal di sini, aku tidak mempunyai keluarga. Tapi, aku menganggap sahabatku dan teman-teman panti asuhan sebagai keluargaku. Aku dibolehkan pemilik panti untuk hidup sendiri, sebenarnya bisa saja aku masih tinggal di panti. Panti tempat tinggalku ada di Cina. Dan pemilik apartementku adalah temannya pemilik panti, makannya aku bisa tinggal disini. Aku pindah ke Konoha sejak kelas 7, dan pemilik apartement ini sangat baik, apartetment ini diberikan gratis untukku. Aku selalu dikirim uang dari panti walaupun hanya sedikit, tapi itu lebih baik, karena kalau tinggal disana pasti akan memakai biaya lebih banyak. Soalnya barang-barang di Cina itu sangat mahal. (Jangan percaya, ini cuma karangan author)

End Tenten P.O.V

Pagi itu, penduduk Konoha sudah memulai aktifitasnya masing-masing, diselingi hangatnya matahari pagi dan burung-burung yang berkicauan dengan riang gembira. Begitu pula dengan gadis yang satu ini, rambutnya cokelat dan dicepol dua, bila dilihat dengan jelas gadis ini tampak seperti orang Cina. Dialah Tenten, anak perempuan yatim piatu yang lahir di Cina. Tenten tampak ceria, berjalan sambil bersenandung kecil menuju sekolah yang jaraknya tidak begitu jauh dari apartement miliknya.

Depan gerbang KJHS

"Ohayou Tenten" sapa sahabat Tenten, seorang gadis berambut merah muda yang diurai

"Ohayou Sakura, mana yang lain?" tanya Tenten

"Tidak tau, sepertinya belum datang" jawab gadis yag dipanggil Sakura tersebut

"Hey, teman-teman, sudah datang dari tadi?" seorang gadis berambut pirang dikuncir kuda menepuk pundak Tenten dan Sakura bersamaan, dia adalah Ino, sahabat mereka

"Ino, mengagetkan saja!" kata Sakura

"Gomen, ayo ke kelas" ajak Ino

Merekapun masuk kelas bersama-sama

Di kelas, anak-anak yang lain sudah datang, mereka sedang sibuk meminjam cotekan PR

"Ohayou Temari, kukira belum datang" sapa Tenten pada sahabat sekaligus teman sebangkunya

"Ohayou Ten, kau sudah mengerjakan PR IPS?" tanya gadis berambut pirang dan dikuncir empat yang dipanggil Temari

"Ah iya, aku lupa!" kata Tenten menepuk kepalanya pelan

Teet…teet…

Bel berbunyi, menandakan masuk kelas. Murid-murid telah kembali duduk di bangku masing-masing, untung saja Tenten dan yang lain sudah beres mengerjakan PR.

"Pagi anak-anak, kita akan memulai pelajaran IPS hari ini, baca buku paket hal.109 kemudian kita periksa PR kalian" kata Guru berambut perak yang memakai masker aneh, dia adalah Kakashi Sensei, guru paling pemalas di KJHS. Kerjanya hanya menyuruh murid membaca buku dan memberikan PR pada murid-murid.

Skip Time

Pelajaran Terakhir

"Anak-anak, saya ada perintah dari kepala sekolah, Tsunade Sama, kita akan mengikuti pertandingan olahraga antar sekolah, kelas kita akan menjadi perwakilan olahraga basket. 1 team terdiri dari 8 orang, waktu latihan kalian 1 minggu" Kata Wali Kelas 9E, guru yang hobinya merokok, sering dimarahi Tsunade karena merokok di kawasan sekolah. Tapi, Asume Sensei adalah guru yang baik dan tegas.

" Laki-laki : Neji, Sai, Sasuke, Shikamaru. Perempuan : Ino, Temari, Tenten, Sakura. Dimohon kepada siswa yang terpilih tadi untuk latihan di lapangan sepulang sekolah. Arigatou" kata Asuma Sensei sambil melangkah pergi

Teet…teet…

Bel berbunyi, menandakan waktunya pulang, para muridpun berhamburan keluar, Tenten dkk segera menuju lapangan untuk mulai berlatih

"Wah... Aku tidak menyangka!, tidak sia-sia kita masuk klub basket" kata Temari

"Ya, jadi kita harus menang dalam pertandingan ini!" kata Tenten bersemangat

"Semoga saja, tapi kita akan melawan sekolah mana?" tanya Sakura

"Iwa JHS" jawab Sasuke yang baru tiba bersama Neji, Sai dan Shikamaru

"A…apa Iwa JHS? Mereka kan sangat hebat." Kata Ino kaget

"Kau takut kuncir kuda?" kata Sai meledek Ino

"Sai… berhenti mengejekku" kata Ino

"Ino memang benar, Iwa JHS memang selalu menang dan meraih juara 1, jadi kita harus banyak berlatih" kata Neji

"Kita juga harus bekerjasama, untuk lebih mudah, lebih baik kita mempunyai partner masing-masing" usul Shikamaru yang jago mengatur strategi

"Aku dengan Ino" kata Sai

"Aku dengan Sakura saja" kata Sasuke

"Aku dengan Temari" kata Shikamaru

"Baiklah, aku dengan Tenten" kata Neji

Perkataan Sai, Sasuke, Shikamaru, dan Neji sukses membuat wajah para gadis bersemu merah

"Tenten, kau mau jadi partner ku kan?" tanya Neji khawatir Tenten tidak setuju dengannya

"Ya Neji, aku mau" jawab Tenten

"Ok! Ayo kita mulai latihannya" kata Neji

Latihan dimulai

Saiino

"Ino, oper!" kata Sai

"Iya Sai" kata Ino

"Aww… sakit" rintih Sai terkena bola dari Ino

"Ma...maaf Sai, aku kurang konsen" kata Ino

Sasusaku

"Sakura, Shoot bolanya" kata Sasuke

"Iya" kata Sakura, tapi bola tidak masuk

"Kurang tinggi Sakura!" kata Sasuke

"Maaf" kata Sakura

Shikatema

"Temari, kau kurang gesit, tangkap ini!" kata Shikamaru

"Iya..iya..iya.. cerewet" kata Temari

"Huh… mendokusei" kata Shikamaru

Nejiten

"Tenten, lempar!" kata Neji

"Ok! Tangkap Neji!" kata Tenten semangat

Hap, Neji berhasil menangkap bola dari Tenten, dan Neji akan melakukan Shoot

Blus… bola pun masuk

'Wah, Neji hebat!' batin Tenten melihat Neji berhasil memasukkan bola

"Tenten, giliranmu!" kata Neji

"Iya." Kata Tenten akan melakukan shoot

Dan, blus… bolapun masuk

Merekapun terus berlatih, tidak terasa hari sore, waktu menunjukkan pukul 4.30 sore

"Sudah sore, kita pulang saja!" kata Shikamaru

Merekapun pulang bersama-sama

"Neji, kau dipanggil kepala sekolah" kata Naruto, untung Neji dan yang lain baru sampai gerbang sekolah

"Teman-teman kalian duluan saja ya, bye" kata Neji

Di perjalanan pulang

"Apa kita bisa mengalahkan Iwa JHS?" kata Sakura

"Aku khawatir, apalagi katanya pemain dari Iwa JHS banyak yang kasar" timpal Ino

"Ayolah teman-teman, jangan berfikir negative dulu" hibur Tenten

"Mungkin kita bisa menang jika kita mengubah strategi, karena dari angkatan dulu sampai sekarang strateginya selalu sama, pasti team lawan sudah mengetahuinya" usul Shikamaru

"Strategi saja yang kau pikirkan, aku tidak mengerti" kata Temari

"Iya, kita harus punya strategi baru" Sai menyetujui

"Hn, mungkin itu alasan mengapa kita selalu kalah" kata Sasuke

Di tengah perjalanan

Secepatnya Neji berlari menyusul teman-temannya untuk memberitahukan sesuatu

"Hosh...hosh… Teman-teman, tunggu!" Kata Neji

Merekapun menoleh ke belakang

"Ada apa Neji?" tanya Tenten

"Ada kabar buruk" kata Neji

"Kabar buruk apa?" tanya mereka kompak sekaligus kaget

**To Be Continue**

Baca Chap 2 ya…

Sebentar lagi datang!


	2. Chapter 2 : Training

Halloo Minna!

Chap 2 udah datang nih

Gomen kalau jelek

Baca ya…

Nori nggak minta review kok

Tapi, di review lebih bagus

Arigatou buat yang udah review chap.1

**Chapter 2**

**Training**

"Ada kabar buruk" kata Neji

"Kabar buruk apa?" tanya mereka kompak sekaligus kaget

Flashback

Di ruang kepala sekolah

"Gomen baru memberitahu sekarang Neji, waktu latihan kalian hanya 2 hari lagi, pertandingan akan dilaksanakan di sekolah ini, aku baru ditelepon kapala sekolah Iwa" kata Tsunade, kepala sekolah KJHS

"Apa?, 2 hari lagi, anda tidak salah, itu terlalu singkat" kata Neji kaget

"Gomen Neji, itu keputusan kami, dimajukan karena Iwa JHS terlalu sibuk minggu depan" kata Tsunade

"Ba...baiklah, saya permisi." Kata Neji melangkah keluar ruangan.

End of Flashback

Setelah mendengar penjelasan Neji, semuanya kaget

"Waktu latihan hanya 2 hari lagi?" kata Tenten kaget

"Kalau begini, kita tidak mungkin bisa menang" kata Ino

"Bagaimana ini?" kata Temari cemas

"Jangan cemas dulu Temari, teman-teman" kata Shikamaru

"Tapi, apa yang bisa kita lakukan dalam waktu 2 hari?" kata Sai

"Mungkin kita hanya bisa menyerah" kata Sasuke lesu

"Ayolah teman-teman, jangan berfikir negative dulu" hibur Neji

"Ciieee… perkataanmu sama kayak Tenten tadi tuh" celetuk Temari

Perkataan Temari membuat wajah Neji dan Tenten memerah

"Temari! Apaan sih?" kata Tenten masih dengan wajah memerah

"Hhhh… Dasar cerewet, membicarakan hal tidak penting di saat seperti ini" kata Shikamaru

"Sudahlah… apa kau tidak sadar Temari, kau dan Shikamaru selalu saja bertengkar, kalian itu cocok!" kata Ino

"Kau dan Sai juga sama Ino!" kata Temari

"Kalian ini, seperti anak kecil saja" kata Sasuke dan Sakura bersamaan

"Eh?" kata Sakura, 'Kenapa bisa bareng?' batin Sakura dengan wajah merah

"Ciieee…" kata mereka semua minus Sasuke dan Sakura

"Besok lagi ya, dah…" kata Ino saat sudah sampai di rumahnya

Merekapun pulang ke rumah masing-masing

Keesokan harinya, seperti biasa, mereka latihan sepulang sekolah

"Ayo, kita harus membuat strategi baru" kata Shikamaru

Merekapun berkumpul dan mulai membuat strategi baru, strateginya adalah :

1. Shikatema : Di jajaran paling belakang, bertugas menjaga bola agar tidak masuk

2. Saiino : Di jajaran ketiga, bertugas mengoper bola ke depan

3. Sasusaku : Di jajaran kedua, bertugas mengoper bola ke depan

4. Neji dan Tenten : Di jajaran paling depan, bertugas memasukkan bola

Dan merekapun menguji strategi mereka dengan bertanding melawan anggota klub basket lainnya

"Sai, maju ke depan sedikit" kata Ino

"Ok!" jawab Sai sambil mundur beberapa langkah

Ino mengoper bola pada Sai, tapi melenceng dan bolapun diambil team lawan

Set... bola berhasil direbut Sasuke

"Sakura, jangan bengong" kata Sasuke mengoper bola pada Sakura

"Ah… i..ya" Sakura tergagap begitu mendapat bola dan mengopernya ke Neji

"Tenten, tangkap, shoot bolanya" kata Neji, dia dikawal dua orang pemain lawan

"Baik" Tenten melakukan shoot

Tem lawan mengambil alih permainan

"Temari, jangan lengah" kata Shikamaru

"Ya" Temari menghalangi pemain itu memasukkan bola, tapi ia terkecoh karena pemain itu ke kanan, ternyata malah ke kiri

"Baru saja kuperingatkan…" kata Shikamaru

"Huh, cerewet!" kata Temari

"Sepertinya latihan begini tidak akan berhasil, kita sudahi saja dulu, main dengan partner masing-masing" kata Neji melihat semuanya jadi kacau

Saiino

"Ino, kenapa sih kalau kamu oper ke aku, selalu melenceng?" tanya Sai

"A… ti...dak tau" seketika muka Ino memerah

"Ayolah, kenapa?, kalau begini terus, kita tidak mungkin menang" kata Sai

"Aku gugup Sai" kata Ino pelan

'Nggak tau kenapa, setiap lempar bola ke Sai, jantungku selalu berdegup kencang, kenapa ini?' tanya Ino dalam hati

"Ya sudah, ayo latihan lagi, sekarang nggak boleh melenceng, aku kasih jimat" kata Sai sambil mengusap kepala Ino dan menyebutkan sesuatu yang tidak jelas

Sasusaku

"Ayo latihan lagi Sakura" ajak Sasuke

"Ya" jawab Sakura

"Sakura, kali ini kau harus pusatkan pikiranmu pada bola, jangan pikirkan yang lain" kata Sasuke

"Baiklah, ayo kita coba" kata Sakura

Shikatema

"Shikamaru, bisa tidak kau tidak cerewet?" tanya Temari

"Aku hanya memberitahumu mana yang benar, yang cerewet itu kau" kata Shikamaru

"Ah… kenapa aku harus dipasangkan dengan dia?" tanya Temari entah pada siapa

"Ayolah jangan cerewet" kata Shikamaru

"Hey, yang cerewet itu kau!" kata Temari

"Kita tidak boleh begini terus, aku hanya memberitahumu agar kau tidak cerewet lagi, aku menyukaimu" kata Shikamaru tiba-tiba

Setelah mendengar itu, Temari diam tdak berkata apa-apa lagi

"Kau sudah diam, ayo latihan lagi, tadi hanya bohongan" kata Shikamaru

"Dasar!" kata Temari yang mukanya sudah terlanjur merah

Nejiten

"Oh ya Neji, kenapa waktu latihan kita dipersingkat?" tanya Tenten

"Minggu depan, Iwa JHS banyak kegiatan, jadi pertandingannya dimajukan" jawab Neji

"Tapi, ini sama sekali tidak adil! Mereka kan hebat, walaupun latihan hanya 2 hari" kata Tenten

"Tidak ada yang tidak adil Ten, kita sama-sama latihan 2 hari, harusnya kita lebih berusaha, Iwa saja bisa dalam waktu 2 hari, kita juga harus bisa" kata Neji

"Ah… iya" kata Tenten, ia terpana mendengar kata-kata Neji yang begitu bijaksana

"Kita mulai latihannya" kata Neji

"Ok!" Tenten kembali bersemangat

"Aku akan mengajarkanmu melakukan shoot dari jauh" kata Neji

"Arahkan pada ring, dan lompat yang tinggi" kata Neji

"Baiklah, aku coba" kata Tenten

Tenten berhasil melompat dan memasukkan bola, tapi pendaratannya salah

"Tenten, kamu nggak apa-apa?" tanya Neji membantu Tenten berdiri

"Nggak kok" kata Tenten, kemudian ia merasakan kakinya sakit

Tiba-tiba Neji mengangkat Tenten dan membawanya ke UKS

"A…Neji aku tidak apa-apa, turunkan aku!" kata Tenten kaget

"Diam, aku akan mengobatimu" kata Neji

Mereka sampai di UKS, Neji mendudukkan Tenten di kasur UKS, dan mulai mengobatinyaa

"Kakimu terkilir" kata Neji setelah selesai memasang plester di kaki Tenten

"Arigatou Neji" kata Tenten, ia akan berdiri, tapi ia merasa kakinya sakit lagi

"Aku bopong" kata Neji, membopong Tenten kembali ke lapangan

Di lapang

"Neji, Tenten kenapa?" tanya Temari

"Kakinya terkilir" jawab Neji

"Latihannya besok lagi saja, aku disuruh ibu menjaga toko bunga dekat sekolah" kata Ino

"Ino, aku ikut ya, aku mau beli bunga" kata Sai

"Ok! Bye semua" kata Ino

"Aku masih ada les disekolah, bye…" kata Sasuke

"Sasuke, aku juga hari ini les, bye teman-teman" kata Sakura menyusul Sasuke

"Bye Neji, Tenten" kata Temari saat ia dan Shikamaru menuju jalan yang berbeda dari Neji dan Tenten, kebetulan rumah mereka searah

Tes… tes... tes…

"Hujan…" kata Tenten

"Tidak ada tempat berteduh" kata Neji

"Sudahlah, kita terus jalan saja, tanggung" kata Tenten

Hujan semakin deras

Neji melirik kearah Tenten, dan mendapati Tenten sedikit menggigil

Nejipun membuka jas sekolahnya dan memakaikannya di kepala Tenten

"Neji, nggak usah, nanti kamu kedinginan" kata Tenten akan melepas jas Neji dari kepalanya

"Nggak apa-apa, nggak usah" kata Neji menolak

"Arigatou Neji" kata Tenten pelan

Sesaat kemudian, sampai di apartement Tenten

"Neji, sudah sampai, mau mampir dulu?" tawar Tenten

"Tidak usah, bye, cepat sembuh ya" kata Neji melangkah pergi

"Neji, tunggu, ini!" kata Tenten memberikan jas Neji

"Arigatou" kata Tenten

"Ya" kata Neji kemudian pergi

Besoknya, hari ini hari terakhir latihan, mereka bertekad untuk berlatih sungguh-sungguh.

"Tenten, kau sudah baikan?" tanya Neji

"Ya, udah nggak sakit lagi kok" kata Tenten

"Baguslah, Ini latihan terakhir kita, kita harus berusaha keras" kata Neji

Merekapun menyatukan tangan mereka dan bersorak "Menang!"

Di hari terakhir ini, kita harus kita harus sungguh-sungguh, hanya itulah yang ada di pikiran para pemain saat ini

"Sai, ini!" kata Ino mengoper bola pada Sai

"Bagus Ino" kata Sai mengoper ke arah Sasuke

"Sakura tangkap!" kata Sasuke

"Ok! Tenten!" kata Sakura mengoper bola ke Tenten

Hap… bola berhasil ditangkap Tenten

"Nejiii!" kata Tenten mengoper bola ke Neji

"Ya" kata Neji, akan menshoot bola yang dijaga Shikamaru dan Temari

"Temari, kau jaga depan, aku belakang!" kata Shikamaru

"Baik!" kata Temari

Seterusnya mereka latihan seperti itu

"Udah berapa jam kita latihan? Lihat! langit udah gelap" Kata Ino mengigatkan

"Jam 6, pantas saja sekolah udah sepi" kata Sai

"Sepertinya latihan sampai sini saja, kita harus istirahat untuk pertandingan besok!" kata Neji

"Dan jangan lupa, berdoa ya, semoga kita menang" Tenten menambahkan

Merekapun pulang ke rumah masing-masing dan segera istrahat

**To Be Continue**

Wa….

Gomen, ada yang request Shikatema

Tapi, kayaknya nggak memuaskan deh…

Gomen juga, Sasusaku dikit banget, susah sih…

Baca Chap.3 ya…


	3. Chapter 3 : Competition

Hallo minna…

Baca ya…

Nori nggak minta review kok

Tapi, di review lebih bagus

Arigatou yang udah review chap.1 & 2

Arigatou udah ngasih koreksi

Tapi, gomen kalau tetep nggak memuaskan ya…

**Chapter 3**

**Competision**

Pagi ini adalah Hari Sabtu, hari dimana Konoha JHS bertanding basket lawan Iwa JHS. Di KJHS ini setiap hari Sabtu tidak ada KBM seperti biasanya, hanya ada ekstra kulikuler. Jadi, biasanya jika ada pertandingan yang diikuti KJHS, pertandingannya dilakukan di KJHS, karena tidak mengganggu pelaksanaan KBM.

Para murid sudah datang, memenuhi lapangan KJHS yang lumayan luas itu. Mereka siap mensuport team yang mereka dukung. Ada yang membawa poster, spanduk, dll, yang isinya menyemangati salah satu team yang mereka dukung.

"Sekarang akan dilaksanakan pertandingan basket antara Iwa Junior High School dan Konoha Junior High School" pembawa acara mengumumkan melalui pengeras suara, para murid bertepuk tangan tidak sabar ingin menyaksikan pertandingan

"Para pemain sudah siap?" tanya pembawa acara

"Baiklah, pertandingan segera dimulai!" kata pembawa acara bersemangat setelah mendapat jawaban, bahwa para pemain sudah siap

"Huh, ternyata mereka ganti strategi" kata salah satu pemain basket perempuan Iwa

"Tenang saja, mereka tidak mungkin menang" kata salah satu pemain basket laki-laki Iwa

"Prittt !" wasit membunyikan peluit pertanda pertandingan dimulai

"Ah…" rintih Tenten saat didorong pemain Iwa

"Tenten, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Neji

"Ya, aku nggak apa-apa" jawab Tenten kemudian bangkit lagi untuk berdiri

"Iwa JHS 6, Konoha JHS 4" Wasit mengumumkan

"Neji tangkap!" kata Tenten

Hap…. Bola ditangkap Neji, ia berlari menerobos pemain Iwa

Blus… Bolapun masuk

"Iwa JHS 13, Konoha JHS 12" Wasit mengumumkan

"Sai, tangkap!" kata Ino

"Ok!" Sai mendrible bola ke depan dan berusaha menghindar dari 2 pemain Iwa yang terus membuntutinya, bolapun dioper ke Sasuke

"Sakura!" kata Sasuke

"Ya" jawab Sakura

"Hati-hati Sakura! di belakangmu" kata Sakura

Sakura menoleh ke belakang, pemain itu hampir merebut bola Sakura, tapi ia segera mengoper ke Tenten

"Neji!" kata Tenten

"Ok!" Neji mengambil bola dari Tenten, dan memasukkan bola

"Iwa JHS 35, Konoha JHS 38" Wasit kembali mengumumkan

"Ternyata mereka bisa menyusul, kita main kasar saja" cibir seorang pemain Iwa

"Aw…" rintih Temari

"Temari" Shikamaru membantu Temari berdiri

Blus… Pemain Iwa memasukkan bola saat Shikamaru membantu Temari

"Sial…" kata Shikamaru

"Iwa JHS 57, Konoha JHS 53" wasit mengumumkan

"Tenten!" kata Neji

"Ya" Tenten menangkap bola dan memasukkan bola

"Iwa JHS 57, Konoha JHS 56" wasit mengumumkan

"Apa?, mereka hampir menyusul, waktu sebentar lagi habis. Lumpuhkan cewek itu" kata pemain Iwa pada temannya sambil menunjuk Tenten

"Tenten, tangkap!" kata Neji

Tenten menangkap bola, tapi ternyata semua pemain Iwa mengelilinya

"Mau apa mereka?" tanya Neji

"Kena kau!" kata salah satu pemain Iwa laki-laki melayangkan tinjunya pada Tenten

"Tenten!" teriak Neji panik

Syuuttt…

"Apa! lewat bawah?" kata pemain Iwa tadi mendapati Tenten berhasil lolos

"Neji!" kata Tenten

Nejipun menangkap bola

"Sial! Awas kau kau!" kata Neji emosi, tidak sadar ia melempar bola kearah yang melenceng dari ring basket

"Bodoh, mau kalah ya?"cibir pemain Iwa

"Apa? Kapan dia?" kata pemain Iwa kaget saat Tenten men-shoot bola yang melenceng tadi

"Iwa JHS 57, Konoha JHS 58" wasit mengumumkan

"Ya waktu habis, dan pemenangnya adalah…" kata pembawa acara

"Konoha JHS !" pembawa acara meneruskan, disambut tepuk tangan penonton dari Konoha JHS

Pemain Iwa mengumpat karena sebal, namun mereka tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa

"Wah… kita menang!" kata Tenten bangga sambil menghampiri teman-temannya

"Kau hebat Ten!" kata Ino

"Iya, lompatanmu tadi tinggi sekali" tambah Sakura

"Wah…tadi Neji mengkhawatirkanmu lho… sampai-sampai bolanya melenceng" celetuk Temari

"Temari! Apaan sih!" kata Tenten

"Iya, iya maaf, aku bercanda" kata Temari

"Wah… ini pertama kalinya kita menang!" kata Sai

"Iya, ini juga berkatmu Shikamaru" kata Sasuke

"Tenten, kau hebat! Menerobos lewat bawah" kata Neji mengucek-ucek kepala Tenten

"Hahaha… itu hanya akal-akalanku saja" kata Tenten senang

"Hoam… aku cape, duluan ya…" kata Shikamaru

"Ayo, kita pulang saja teman-teman" kata Temari

"Ayo" jawab mereka kompak, minus Neji dan Tenten

"Aku ada urusan OSIS dulu" kata Neji

"Aku masih ingin di sekolah" kata Tenten

"Ya sudah, bye…" kata Ino

Merekapun pergi

"Hm… aku belum mau pulang, oh ya, ke halaman belakang sekolah saja" pikir Tenten

Tek..tek...hup

"Ahh… sejuknya…" kata Tenten

Ternyata sekarang Tenten sedang berada di atas pohon, dari atas sana pemandangannnya sangat indah, disini juga sejuk, pohonnya besar dan rindang, Hari masih siang, Tenten malas pulang ke rumah, lagipula kalau di pulang, Tenten pasti sendirian di apartementnya.

Karena tidak ada kerjaan, Tenten mengorek-orek tasnya.

"Lho, apa ini?" tanya Tenten sembil memegang sebuah jam saku dengan lambang N di depannya

Flashback

"Kamu sedang apa?" tanya seorang anak laki-laki

"Hanya memandang sungai" jawab Tenten sambil melihat kearah bocah laki-laki itu, rambutnya panjang, matanya lavender, dilihat dari mukanya sepertinya ia sedang sedih

"Kehilangan orang yang berharga itu sangat menyakitkan" kata anak itu pelan sambil duduk di sebelah Tenten

"Kamu kenapa?" tanya Tenten

"I…Ibuku meninggal" kata anak itu lirih

"Tenang saja, kau kan masih mempunyai teman, lagipula kau tau?, aku ini anak yatim piatu" kata Tenten

"Be..benarkah?" tanya anak itu

"Benar" jawab Tenten

Merasa nasib mereka sama, merekapun mengobrol dengan akrab

"Oh, ya, siapa namamu?" tanya anak itu

"Aku Tenten, aku sedang liburan disini, besok aku harus kembali ke Cina, kau?" kata Tenten

"Aku Neji, kau pulang besok?, berarti kita tidak akan bertemu lagi" kata Neji sedih

"Iya, wah… sudah sore, aku harus pulang" kata Tenten

"Tunggu, ini tanda persahabatan kita" kata Neji memberikan Tenten sebuah jam saku

"Wah…arigatou, kalau begitu ini kenang-kenangan dariku" kata Tenten memberikan sebuah gantungan lonceng

"Ini pemberian ibuku suaranya merdu kan?" tanya Tenten

"Iya, arigatou" kata Neji

"Dah… aku harus pulang" kata Tenten

End of Flashback

"Ya ampun, aku lupa, ini dari Neji, sudah berapa tahun aku melupannya, sekarang dia dimana ya? Hei tunggu, dulu kan aku lihat Neji memakai seragam Konoha Elementary School, berarti sekarang dia ada di Konoha JHS, A..apa ja..jangan-jangan dia Neji, Hyuuga Neji" kata Tenten mengingat-ingat

"Aku lupa hal sepenting ini, tapi sepertinya nggak mungkin deh" kataTenten sambil terus memerhatikan jam saku pemberian Neji, ia terus memerhatikan jam saku itu, mengamati ukirannya yang rumit dan indah, benda ini pasti mahal.

"Tenten, kamu sedang apa?" tanya Neji

"Ah… Ini tempat duduk istimewaku, Neji tidak bisa naik kan?" tanya Tenten sambil tertawa

"Huh…" kata Neji kemudian naik ke pohon dan duduk di dahan pohon sebelah Tenten

"Neji, rapat OSIS sampai jam segini?" tanya Tenten mnyadari hari sudah sore

"Iya, setengah semester lagi kita akan lulus, banyak yang harus dibicarakan, kau sendiri sedang apa disini?" kata Neji

"Aku malas pulang ke rumah, disini tempatnya enak, sejuk…" kata Tenten menatap lapangan sekolah, rambutnya sedikit acak-acakan tertiup angin.

Neji memerhatikan Tenten, ia terlihat cantik disaat seperti ini

"Hey, itu punyamu?" tanya Neji melihat jam saku yang dipegang Tenten

"Iya, kenapa?" tanya Tenten

Neji mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sakunya

"Berarti ini milikmu?" tanya Neji memperlihatkan gantungan lonceng

"I..Iya, kau yang waktu itu?" tanya Tenten tidak percaya

"Ya, sudah kukira itu kau, tapi aku agak ragu, kau tidak pernah membicarakannya sih, dan sekarang aku senang kau anak yang waktu itu" kata Neji

"A…Maaf Neji, aku lupa, aku ingat setelah aku menemukannya tadi" kata Tenten tersipu

"Tidak apa-apa, sudah sore, ayo kita pulang" ajak Neji

"Ya…" kata Tenten

Di jalan

"Tidak terasa ya, kita sudah mau lulus lagi…" kata Neji

"Iya, kau akan melanjutkan ke Konoha High School?" tanya Tenten

"Sepertinya iya, kau juga?" tanya Neji

"Tidak tau" jawab Tenten singkat

"Kalau kau tidak di Konoha lagi, sekolah rasanya sepi, karena aku… aku suka…" kata Neji

'Ga..gawat! aku keceplosan' batin Neji dalam hati

"Tapi kan, mungkin saja aku tetap di Konoha" kata Tenten

"I..Iya" kata Neji 'Untung dia tidak tanya lebih jelas' batinnya

"Sudah sampai, bye Neji" kata Tenten

"Bye…." Jawab Neji

Keesokan harinya di rumah Tenten

"Waaa… gawat, aku kesiangan, sebelum masuk kan ada perkumpulan basket dulu" kata Tenten saat melihat jam menunjukkan pukul 06.00 pagi, secepatnya Tenten siap-siap, Tentenpun berangkat sekolah

Di jalan

'Gawat, Neji pasti marah, potong jalan saja' pikir Tenten, Neji adalah ketua klub basket

Set…

'Eh, anak perempuan beryukata, aneh… ada perayaan ya?' batin Tenten sambil terus berlari

"Nona! Di sana gerbang Konoha JHSnya" kata seorang lelaki paruh baya

"Berlawanan dengan gerbang Konoha Elemtary School ya?" tanya perempuan itu

"Iya, nona naik mobil saja" kata paman

"Tidak usah, aku ingin datang diam-diam dan memberi kejutan pada Kak Neji" kata anak perempuan itu bersemangat

**To Be Continue**

Siapakah anak perempun itu?

Di chap.4 bakal ada penjelasan

Baca ya….


	4. Chapter 4 : New Student

Hallo minna!

Chap.4 datang

Gomen kalau jelek

Nori nggak minta review kok

Tapi di reviw lebih bagus

**Chapter 4**

**New Student**

'Eh, anak perempuan beryukata, aneh… ada perayaan ya?' batin Tenten sambil terus berlari

"Tidak usah, aku ingin datang diam-diam dan memberi kejutan pada Kak Neji" kata anak

perempuan itu

Gerbang KJHS

"Wa… siapa anak itu?"

"Wa… manisnya"

"Wa… tuan puti dari mana tuh?"

Itulah tanggapan murid-murid KJHS saat melihat sesosok gadis berambut biru tua yang memakai yukata berwarna lavender lembut

"Gomen, Kak Neji Hyuuga ada di mana ya?" tanya anak itu pada murid-murid

"Kau saudaranya Neji?" tanya salah seorang murid

"Iya, aku saudaranya" jawab anak itu

"Hm…. Baiklah, akan ku antar kau ke tempat Neji" katanya dengan tampang licik

Tok…tok…

"Gomen, aku telat" kata Tenten saat membuka pintu ruangan klub basket

"Lama sekali!, seharusnya sebagai wakil ketua, kau tida boleh telat" nasehat Neji

"Ma…maaf" kata Tenten

"Sudahlah, lagipula sudah selesai, Neji, Tenten, kami ke kelas dulu ya…" kata Ino

"Neji, gomenne… aku sudah buru-buru kok" kata Tenten

"Dasar… naik pohon lagi ya?, ada daun nyangkut nih" kata Neji sambil mengambil daun dari

poni Tenten

"A…arigatou" kata Tenten dengan muka memerah

"Ayo kita ke kelas" ajak Neji

"Ya" jawab Tenten

Di perjalanan ke kelas

"Neji Hyuuga, lihat ini!" kata murid yang membawa anak perempuan tadi

'Itu kan, anak yang tadi pagi?' batin Tenten

"Kak Neji!" kata anak itu senang

"Hinata!" kata Neji panik

'Eh, mereka sudah saling kenal, temannya Neji?' batin Tenten

"Kalau tidak mau dia terluka, sebaiknya kau mundur dari OSIS" ancam murid itu

"Licik kau Ijima!, lepaskan Hinata!" kata Neji panik, dulu Ijima ada bendahara OSIS, tapi Ijima

terpergok Neji, dia memakai uang itu untuk keperluan pribadinya, Neji selaku ketua OSIS langsung mengeluarkan Ijima dari panitia OSIS, karena itulah Ijima dendam pada Neji

'Neji yang selalu tenang, sekarang tampak berapi-api' batin Tenten

"Go…gomen kalian ini penjahat ya?" tanya Hinata polos

"Hinata" Neji dan yang lainnya sweatdrop

"Berisik, tawanan diam saja!" ancam Ijima  
>"Jadi aku ditawan ya?" tanya Hinata, tiba-tiba saja Hinata menyerang Ijima dengan teknik<p>

Aikidonya yang lembut tapi mampu membuat Ijima menghantam lantai, lalu kabur

"Hinata, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Neji

"Kak Neji, aku kangen" kata Hinata sambil memeluk Neji

'Apa, dia apa-apaan sih?' batin Tenten

"Ee…eh Hinata" kata Neji sambil melepas pelukan Hinata

'Lho, kok aku jadi sebel sih…' batin Tenten

"Tenten, kenalkan, ini Hinata sepupuku" kata Neji

"Aku Hinata Hyuuga. Murid baru kelas 8A, salam kenal!" kata Hinata

"A…aku Tenten. Salam kenal" kata Tenten

"Wah… Hinata balik lagi ke Konoha" kata Sasuke

"Kenal Sasuke juga ya?" tanya Tenten

"Dulu, Hinata juga sekolah di Konoha Elementary School, tapi dia pindah" jelas Sasuke

"Dulu, aku dan Neji itu sekelas, dan Hinata adik kelas kami, Hinata sering bilang kalau dia ingin

jadi istrinya Neji, haha…" lanjut Sasuke

"Sekarang juga masih kok, Kak Neji kan tunanganku" kata Hinata

"Hinata?" kata Neji

"Aku serius kok, aku pulang untuk menjadi istri Kak Neji" kata Hinata

'A…apa, istri Neji?' batin Tenten

'Wa.. kenapa ini?, kenapa aku merasa sebal…' batin Tenten

Klang…sesuatu terjatuh dari saku Tenten

"Ada yang jatuh" kata Hinata mengambil benda itu

"I…ini kan jam saku kak Neji" kata Hinata kaget

"Iya, ini pemberian Neji" kata Tenten

"Pemberian?, aku menantangmu bertanding!" kata Hinata marah

"Jam ini benda yang berharga bagi Kak Neji, dulu Kak Neji bilang hanya akan memberikan jam

ini pada orang yang special, betul kan?" kata Hinata

"Hinata, tunggu dulu, ini hanya tanda persahabanku dan Tenten. Kau salah paham" kata Neji

"Aaa… ta..api… maaf, kalau sudah menyangkut Kak Neji, aku jadi lupa diri" kata Hinata

"Iya, tidak apa-apa" kata Tenten

"Sebagai permintaan maafku, aku mengundangmu ke pestaku besok. Datang ya! Teman-teman

Kak Neji yang lain juga diundang kok!" kata Hinata

"Baiklah, aku datang" kata Tenten 'Ternyata Hinata anak yang baik' batin Tenten

Di Kelas

"Tenten, kau tidak cemas?" tanya Temari saat Tenten baru duduk

"Cemas apa?" Tenten bertanya balik

"Soal Neji punya tunangan" sambung Sakura yang duduk di depan Tenten dan Temari

"Hinata ya?, dia baik kok" kata Tenten

"Kau tidak takut Neji diambil gadis lain?" tanya Ino

"Yang paling kau inginkan bersamamu…" kata Ino

"Yang paling kau inginkan disampingmu…" kata Sakura

"Adalah Neji kan?" tanya Temari

"Hey… apa yang kalian bicarakan sih?" tanya Tenten tak mengerti

"Tenten, kami ini sahabatmu" kata Temari

"Walaupun kau tomboy, kami tau" kata Sakura

"Kau menyukai Neji kan?" tanya Ino

"Ayolah, kau mengaku saja" kata Sakura

"Kami menyayangimu, kami hanya tidak ingin melihatmu sedih nantinya" kata Temari

"Neji itu hanya temanku, tidak lebih, kalian diundang ke pestanya Hinata kan, berangkat sama-

sama ya…" kata Tenten sambil tersenyum

"Baiklah, kau mau menghadiri pesta itu?" tanya Temari

"Tentu saja" kata Tenten

Temari, Ino, dan Sakura hanya tersenyum pahit sekaligus bangga mendengar jawaban Tenten. Tenten memang perempuan yang kuat dan tegar, dalam kondisi apapun, mereka tidak pernah melihat Tenten menangis, karena itulah mereka bangga mempunyai sahabat seperti Tenten.

Skip Time

Menjelang pestanya Hinata, Di rumah Tenten

Tok…tok

"Tenten, kau sudah siap?" tanya Sakura yang memakai gaun merah muda selutut

"Sudah" kata Tenten membuka pintu

"Kau ini! masa datang ke pesta pakai baju itu sih…" kata Ino, ya, Tenten hanya mengenakan baju biasa, sedangkan teman-temannya yang lain memakai gaun

"Sudalah Ino, tidak apa-apa" kata Tenten

"Ayo! Kami akan mendandanimu" kata Ino senang

"Tenten, apa kau tidak punya gaun?" tanya Ino

"Tidak" kata Tenten pasrah saat Ino sedang membongkar lemarinya

"Dasar Ino! Lihat, lemari Tenten kan jadi berantakan" kata Temari

"Tidak apa-apa, Tenten harus tampil cantik kali ini" kata Ino

"Hey…apa ini?" tanya Ino saat menemukan baju berwarna merah tua

"Tenten, kau pakai ini saja ya" kata Ino

"Aaaa…Ino, itu baju ibuku" kata Tenten

"Tidak apa-apa, bagus kok!, kalau kau yang pakai pasti manis, cepat pakai!" kata Ino

"Baiklah" kata Tenten, menuju ke kamar mandi untuk berganti pakaian, kalau tidak menurut, Ino akan terus berbicara, cerewet sekali

"Wah… Tenten, kau pantas sekali, memakai baju itu" kata Sakura setelah Tenten keluar

"Iya… kau cantik" kagum Temari, Tenten sekarang memakai baju terusan khas Cina tanpa tangan yang panjangnya sampai kaki

"Ayo berangkat" ajak Tenten

"Tidak bisa, rambutmu jangan dicepol, lebih bagus digerai" kata Ino

"A… Nggak mau! Ino jangan!" kata Tenten menatap Ino dengan muka memelas

Sakura dan Temari hanya tertawa melihat tingkah mereka

"Tidak bisa" kata Ino sambil menarik paksa 2 cepol Tenten

"Ino, jangan!" jerit Tenten

"Kau ini, baiklah, aku tidak akan menggerainya, digerai sedikit saja" kata Ino

Ino kemudian mengikat rambut Tenten menjadi diuntun, tapi untun cepol, dan rambut bagian depannya tergerai sedikit. Dandanan Tenten tampak serasi dengan pakaian Cina nya.

"Ayolah! Kita berangkat! Nanti telat" ajak Temari pada sahabat-sahabatnya itu

**To Be Continue**

Chap.5 bakal ada pestanya

Baca terus ya!


	5. Chapter 5 : This Feel is True

Hallo minna!

Chap. 5 update nih

Baca ya…

Nori nggak minta review kok

Tapi, di review lebih bagus

**Chapter 5**

**This Feel is True**

Para tamu undangan mulai memasuki gedung mewah milik klan Hyuuga itu untuk memeperingati kedatangan seorang penerus klan Hyuuga kembali ke Konoha. Banyak sekali tamu undangan terkemuka hadir ke pesta ini, klan Hyuuga memang merupakan salah satu klan terkenal di Konoha.

"Kemana sih mereka, lama sekali!" kata Neji

"Wanita itu butuh waktu lama untuk berdandan" kata Sai

"Kalian sudah menunggu ya?, gomen, lama" kata Temari baru datang bersama Tenten, Ino, dan Sakura

Para laki-laki terpaku melihat mereka, kali ini mereka tampil beda sekali, cantik…

"Kak Neji! Tenten!" panggil Hinata

"Hinata! Terimakasih ya, undangannya" kata Tenten

"Iya, disini juga banyak makanan enak lho!" tawar Hinata

"Wah, Iya, ayo makan!" kata Tenten

"Kak Neji, ayo beri salam pada ayah" kata Hinata menggandeng lengan Neji

"Maaf Tenten, aku pergi sebentar dengan Hinata" kata Neji

"Ah... ya, Temari, Sakura, Ino, mau makan ap…" perkataan Tenten terpotong, ternyata teman-temannya sedang berdansa.

"Itu tunangan Hinata ya?"

"Mesra ya…"

"Mereka serasi"

Itulah tanggapan orang-orang mengenai Neji dan Hinata

'Mereka memang serasi, Neji pun sangat baik pada Hinata, seperti pacar sungguhan…' batin Tenten sambil memakan salah satu makanan yang ada si stand

"Kya…" jerit Hinata terdorong orang

"Hinata, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Neji menangkap Hinata sebelum jatuh

'Nyut... perasaan apa ini?, dadaku rasanya sesak sekali' batin Tenten dan lari menjauh dari kerumunan pesta.

Tap…tap…tap

Tenten terus lari menjauh, hingga ia sampai di sebuah taman

"Ngg… di mana ini?" tanya Tenten tidak mengenali tempat itu

"Yah, biarlah…" kata Tenten sambil duduk di tepi air mancur

'Lagipula Neji bersama Hinata… pesta sehebat apapun, makanan seenak apapun, jadi terasa membosankan kalau nggak ada Neji' batin Tenten lirih

"Sedang apa disini?" tanya Neji

"Neji sendiri?, nggak apa-apa ninggalin Hinata?" Tenten balik bertanya

"Huh… aku bosan dianggap tunangannya, makannya aku kabur" kata Neji sambil duduk

"Betul nih?, Hinata pasti kerepotan calon suaminya lenyap…" kata Tenten

"Hey… siapa yang calon suaminya?" kata Neji

"Itu keputusan orang tua kami, aku tidak setuju!" lanjut Neji

"Oh…Begitu…" kata Tenten

"Tentu saja, lagipula aku kan masih SMP" kata Neji

"Lagipula, aku sangat senang bersama kalian di sekolah" lanjut Neji sambil menatap Tenten

"Iya, aku juga senang…" kata Tenten tersenyum balas menatap Neji

Angin sore berhembus pelan, menambah kehangatan di taman itu

"_Yang paling kau inginkan bersamamu…" _

"_Yang paling kau inginkan disampingmu…" _

"_Adalah Neji kan?"_

'Benar, yang kuinginkan terus bersamaku adalah Neji…'

"Kak Neji!" teriak seseorang

"Itu suara Hinata" kata Tenten

"Ga..gawat" kata Neji

"Kak Neji dimana?" teriak Hinata yang belum menemukan Neji

"Lari, Tenten!" kata Neji menarik tangan Tenten

"Kak Neji, tunggu!" kata Hinata

"Pagar tembok" kata Tenten

"Lompat Tenten! Cepat! Aku topang!" kata Tenten

"Ok!" kata Tenten

Tap…Tap…Syut…

Tenten berhasil melompat dan mendarat dengan mulus

"Gomen Hinata, tolong beritahu yang lainnya. Kami berdua pulang pulang duluan karena cape" kata Neji sambil melompati tembok

'Kak Neji… kenapa bareng Tenten?' batin Hinata

"Ah... susah sekali pakai baju ini" kata Tenten

"Tenten, gomen , aku malah menyuruhmu lompat, padahal kau pakai rok" kata Neji

"Tidak apa-apa kok, lagipula aku nggak cocok tampil begini" kata Tenten

"Cocok kok, cocok sekali..." kata Neji berjalan mendahului Tenten

"Ketemu!" kata seorang lelaki aneh mendekap Tenten dari belakang

"Tenten!" kata Neji panik

"A…ayah?" tanya Tenten

Pria berambut batok dan beralis tebal itu tertawa lebar, sebenarnya pria bukan ayah Tenten, dia adalah orang yang selalu membantu di panti, dia sangat aneh, tapi juga baik, namanya Guy, dipanti, dia sering disebut ayah.

"Apa kabar Tenten?" tanya ayah

"Wah, tumben ayah mengunjungiku…" kata Tenten

"Ayah datang mejempumu, kita kembali ke Cina" kata Ayah

"Eh?" kata Tenten bingung

Di apartement Tenten

"Untuk sementara ayah tinggal di apartement sebelahmu. Sementara itu, pikirkan dulu baik-baik. Tapi, tidak apa-apa kalau Tenten masih mau tinggal disini" kata ayah

"Baiklah" kata Tenten

Pada malam hari, Tenten begitu kebingungan, apakah ia akan pulang ke Cina?, atau tetap di Konoha?, ia begitu resah memikirkannya, kalau Tenten ke Afrika, ia akan berpisah dengan semuaya, juga dengan Neji…

Esoknya

"Neji!" kata Tenten saat ia melihat Neji melewati rumahnya

Nejipun menoleh, Tenten segera mengampirinya

"Kemarin maaf ya, sebenarnya dia bukan ayahku, tapi aku dan anak-anak panti asuhan lainnya selalu memanggilnya ayah, dia memang aneh, tapi sebenarnya baik kok" Kata Tenten  
>"Jadi, apa benar kau akan pulang ke Cina?" tanya Neji<p>

"Ng… belum tau, sebenarnya aku juga sangat rindu dan ingin pulang ke Cina, tapi aku juga sangat senang tingga di Konoha" kata Tenten

"Tenten… soal Cina, jangan pergi…" kata Neji

**To Be Cotinue**

Gomen Chap.5 dikit bgt

Oh, ya, sedikit info

Kayaknya mulai dari chap. 4-beres terus Nejiten

Yg Shikatema, Saiino, Sasusaku kayaknya cuma sampe chap.3

Gomenne…

Baca Chap.6 y…


	6. Chapter 6 : My Decision

Hallo minna!

Chap. 6 update!

Baca ya…

Gomen yang ini agak telat, libur sih...

Nori nggak minta review kok

Tapi, di review lebih bagus

**Chapter 6**

**My Decision**

"Tenten… soal Cina, jangan pergi…" kata Neji

Bagaikan tersambar petir, Tenten tiba-tiba berhenti berjalan, ia ingin mendengar kelanjutan kata-kata Neji yang terdengar menggantung olehnya

"Nanti kau dimakan naga" lanjut Neji

"Apaan sih?, itu kan cuma legenda" kata Tenten tertawa sambil berjalan kembali

Sebelum ke kelas, Neji berjalan menuju ruang OSIS. Disana sudah ada Sai, Sasuke, dan Shikamaru yang juga merupakan anggota OSIS. Neji menceritakan pada mereka tentang kemungkinan Tenten akan pulang ke Cina.

"Apa? Tenten pulang ke Cina?" tanya Sai

"Ya, tapi belum pasti" jawab Neji

"Kau akan mencegahnya kan?" tanya Sasuke

"Itu keputusan Tenten, aku tidak berhak ikut campur" jawab Neji

"Jangan berlagak tenang, Neji!" Shikamaru yang dari tadi diam, tiba-tiba menggebrak meja

"Siapa yang…" belum sempat Neji bicara, perkataanya terpotong

"Jujur saja, bagimu Tenten gadis yang spesial kan?" tanya Sasuke

"Bersikap hati-hati memang baik" kata Sai

"Tapi kalau tidak berterus terang, nanti kau menyesal" timpal Shikamaru

Kali ini Tenten tidak istirahat seperti biasa bersama sahabat-sahabatnya. Tenten ingin sendiri, ia terus memikirkan tawaran ayah. Apa keputusan yang harus ia pilih?, Tenten sangat bingung, apalagi ayah harus pergi seminggu lagi, itu membuatnya harus berpikir lebih cepat. Tenten tidak memberitahukan hal ini pada sahabat-sahabatnya. Tenten tidak mau membuat mereka khawatir.

"Tenten" panggil Hinata

"Hinata, ada apa?" tanya Tenten, kelihatannya Hinata serius sekali

"Ng… ano, a..aku punya permintaan, aku ingin Tenten menjauhi Kak Neji" kata Hinata sambil menundukkan kepalanya

"Apa? Ke...kenapa?" tanya Tenten

"Aku tahu permintaanku egois" kata Hinata

"Tapi aku cemas, aku cemas Kak Neji akan direbut Tenten…" lanjut Hinata, cairan-cairan bening meluncur cepat dari matanya

"Hinata?" kata Tenten, 'Dia bersungguh-sungguh' batin Tenten

"Kemarin aku kaget… saat kabur dari pesta dengan Tenten, Kak Neji terlihat sangat gembira, i…tu pertama kalinya kulihat Kak Neji tersenyum seperti itu…" kata Hinata

"Sepertinya, Kak Neji makin menjauh bila bersama Tenten, aku takut…" lanjut Hinata

"Aku suka Kak Neji, aku ingin berada di dekatnya… ka...karena itu, aku mohon jauhi Kak Neji" lanjut Hinata lagi

"A... ba...baiklah, aku akan penuhi permintaanmu" kata Tenten melihat kesungguhan Hinata

"Benarkah?, arigatou" kata Hinata senang

"Tenten, Hinata?" tanya Neji, tidak sengaja ia melihat mereka, sebenarnya Neji mau menemui Tenten, ia mau membicarakan soal kepergian Tenten, Neji akan mencegah Tenten pergi

Spontan, Tenten langsung pergi, ia sudah berjanji pada Hinata, walaupun hatinya terasa sangat berat melakukannya

"Tenten!" panggil Neji mengikuti Tenten

"Jangan pergi Kak Neji" pinta Hinata

"Kenapa Tenten?" tanya Neji

"Aku meminta Tenten menjauhi Kak Neji" jawab Hinata

"Apa!" kata Neji

"Kak Neji, tapi aku…" kata Hinata

"Bodoh!" bentak Neji

Sepulang sekolah, Tenten langsung pulang, ia sudah tau keputusan apa yang akan ia pilih

"Ayah, aku akan ikut ayah ke Cina" kata Tenten

"Benarkah?, tapi nanti kau tidak bisa bertemu teman-temanmu lagi" kata Ayah

"Tidak apa-apa, aku akan ikut ayah" kata Tenten meyakinkan

"Baiklah, kau mau mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada teman-temanmu dulu kan?, kau bisa menyusul, ayah kan pergi 4 hari lagi" kata Ayah

"Berangkatnya bareng ayah saja, mereka tidak usah tahu" jawab Tenten mantap

Tenten P.O.V

Ya, aku telah memutuskan, aku akan pulang ke Cina saja bersama ayah. Aku akan berpisah dengan mereka, Temari, Ino, Sakura, Sasuke, Sai, Shikamaru, juga Neji… berpisah dengan Konoha JHS dan pemilik apartement. Terimakasih… kalian selalu baik padaku, aku tidak akan pernah melupakan kalian…

4 hari, Kamis pagi, aku berangkat, berarti waktuku sekolah hanya 3 hari… singkat sekali… tapi tidak apa-apa, harus kumanfaatkan, aku ingin bermain sepuasnya bersama sahabat-sahabatku. Aku tidak mau memikirkan Neji lagi, lagipula sudah ada Hinata yang akan menggantikan posisiku

End Tenten P.O.V

Hari pertama

"Hey… aku istirahat bareng kalian ya?" tanya Tenten pada sahabatnya

"Kamu kenapa sih?, biasanya juga kan bareng, kecuali kemarin, kamu kemana?" tanya Temari, ia merasa ada keanehan pada sahabatnya yang satu ini

"Ah… tidak, ayo kita ke kantin" ajak Tenten menyeret Ino, Sakura, dan Temari

"Kalian mau pesan apa?, aku yang pesan" kata Tenten begitu mereka sampai di kantin

"Wah… tumben Tenten yang pesan" kata Ino

"Iya, biasanya paling nggak mau disuruh pesan" timpal Sakura

"Mau nggak nih?, kalau nggak mau aku pesan sendiri" kata Tenten

"Tunggu! Aku pesan nasi goreng sama air putih" kata Temari

"Samain aja kaya Temari!" kata Ino dan Sakura barengan

"Ok!" jawab Tenten dan segera melesat ke kantin, Tenten tersenyum melihat tingkah sahabatnya, yang mungkin tidak akan ia lihat setelah pulang ke Cina

Hari Kedua

"Kalian mau langsung pulang?" tanya Tenten

"Malas… di sekolah dulu yuk?" tanya Temari pada yang lain

"Ok!" jawab Ino dan Sakura

"Kita ke halaman belakang saja, disini masih ramai" kata Tenten

"Tenten!" panggil Neji

Tenten langsung berlari, tidak lupa menyeret teman-temannya

"Kau kenapa?, perasaan setiap ada Neji, kamu selalu menghindar" tanya Sakura

"Nggak apa-apa kok!" jawab Tenten berbohong

"Oh, ya, khusus untuk hari ini, aku mengizinkan kalian mengotak-atik rambutku" kata Tenten, karena biasanya mereka selalu meminta hal itu

"Wah… asyik…" sahut Ino senang

Hari Ketiga, hari terakhir

"Tenten, main tenis yuk!" ajak Ino

"Ok! Aku ganti baju dulu ya…" kata Tenten

"Akhir-akhir ini Tenten terlihat aneh ya?" tanya Temari pada Sakura dan Ino

"Ya, dia jadi berubah" kata Ino

"Seperti memaksakan diri" kata Sakura

Tenten P.O.V

Gomen Ino, Temari, Sakura… tadi aku ke kantor kepala sekolah dulu, mengurus kepindahanku besok. Gomen tidak memberi tahu kalian aku akan pergi… sebenarnya aku tidak mau berpisah dengan kalian… Gomen, mungkin sifatku agak aneh akhir-akhir ini, aku hanya ingin membuat kenangan yang tidak akan pernah kulupakan… Dan, kumohon jangan sedih jika aku pergi nanti

End Tenten P.O.V

"Tenten…" kata Hinata

"Terimakasih telah melayani keegoisanku tempo hari. Aku benar-benar minta maaf…" kata Hinata

"Berjuanglah! Aku bisa lega mempercayakan Neji padamu dan pulang ke Cina" kata Tenten

"Eh? Cina?" tanya Hinata

"Ups… biar deh, besok aku akan pulang ke Cina bersama ayah" kata Tenten

"Kak Neji tahu?" tanya Hinata

"Neji pikir itu masih lama. Tapi, lebih baik begini… dimanapun aku berada, Neji tetap partner terbaikku" jawab Tenten

"Jangan bilang siapapun aku akan pergi ke Cina ya…" kata Tenten

"Ayo mulai, siapa lawan pertamaku?" tanya Tenten begitu sampai di lapangan

"Aku"

"Ne…neji!" kata Tenten kaget, dia melihat kearah Ino, Temari, Sakura, Sai, Shikamaru dan Sasuke, mereka hanya tertawa

"Kami jadi wasitnya!" seru Temari

"A…aku sakit perut" kata Tenten akan pergi

"Tenten! Mau kabur ya?" tanya Neji

"Siapa yang kabur?" tanya Tenten balik

"Kalau begitu, cepat main" kata Neji

"Kalau kau kalah, kau harus mendengarkan aku" lanjut Neji

'Ta…tapi Hinata…' batin Tenten, Hinata juga menonton

Tenten menoleh kearah Hinata, ternyata Hinata mengangguk

"Kita buat peraturan khusus, nilai tiap bola masuk mendapat poin 1, yang terlebih dulu mencapai selisih 2 angka, menang" kata Shikamaru

Neji mendapat giliran pertama, ia memukul bola kearah Tenten

"1-0"

"2-3"

"4-5"

"7-7"

'Terasa berat, ini kan hari terakhirku di KJHS, tapi sekarang aku sangat senang. Andaikan… waktu bisa berhenti disini…' batin Tenten

"34-35"

Tidak terasa, hari sudah sore, Neji dan Tenten sudah kecapekan, tapi belum ada pemenangnya

"Bagaimana kalau hari ini sudah dulu?" tanya Sai

"Sai benar. Sudah sore, besok dilanjutkan" timpal Sasuke

"Baiklah, kita lanjutkan besok" kata Neji

'Besok, aku sudah…' batin Tenten, matanya mulai berkaca-kaca, tapi Tenten berusaha menahannya

"Tenten?" tanya Neji

"Ah, y..ya! Be…sok lagi!" kata Tenten

Gyut…

Tiba-tiba Neji mendekap Tenten pelukannya

"Apaan sih! Kok tiba-tiba" kata Tenten mendorong Neji

"Gomen, habis kamu kelihatan seperti mau menangis" kata Neji

"Bodoh, mana mungkin aku menangis, pulang ah" kata Tenten

"Sampai jumpa teman-teman" sebelum pergi, Tenten melambaikan tangannya

"Ya, sampai besok!" kata Sakura dkk

Di halaman belakang sekolah

"Hinata, kau menungguku ya?" tanya Neji

"Ya. Aku ingin dengar jawaban Kak Neji soal pertunangan itu" kata Hinata

"Hinata anak yang baik, sudah seperti adikku sendiri, aku tidak bisa bertunangan denganmu" kata Neji

"Setelah Tenten menghindariku, aku baru sadar kalau Tenten partner terbaikku" lanjut Neji

Hinata yang mendengarnya kaget, tadi Tenten juga bicara seperti itu

"Maaf Hinata, aku suka Tenten. Waktu dengar Tenten mungkin akan ke Cina, aku jadi resah, setelah bertemu besok, aku akan memintanya untuk tidak pergi" kata Neji

Keesokan harinya

"Betul tidak mau pamit sama teman-teman?" tanya ayah

"Iya" kata Tenten menatap bangunan sekolah yang ia sayangi, Tenten kembali ke mobil, pegi ini dia akan pulang

'Selamat tinggal Konoha! Selamat tinggal semuanya' batin Tenten

**To Be Continue**

Belum beres sampai disini lho…

1 chap. lagi tamat

Baca!

Last Chap…


	7. Chapter 7 : Don't Go Tenten

Chap.7 datang!

Gomen telat, liburan udah beres, banyak tugas….

Nori nggak minta review kok

Tapi di review lebih bagus!

**Chapter 7**

**Don't Go, Tenten!**

Udara di Konoha pagi ini terasa hangat, membuat para murid bersemangat melakukan kegiatannya, tapi tidak dengan laki-laki yang satu ini, Neji, dia merasa sangat gelisah

"Tenten belum datang?" tanya Neji pada Sakura, Ino, dan Temari yang sedang mengobrol

"Ya, Tenten belum datang" kata Temari

"Tenten kan selalu datang mepet" kata Sakura

"Ah, ya, arigatou" kata Neji

'Tapi, kenapa aku merasa gelisah' batin Neji

Hal yang sama juga terjadi Tenten. Tentu saja, dia sudah tiba di bandara Konoha. Sebentar lagi, dia akan benar-benar berpisah dengan sahabatnya. Tenten mengodok saku roknya, mengambil sebuah jam saku, memandangnya dengan sedih, dia juga akan segera berpisah dengan Neji

"Tenten, ayo naik ke pesawat" ajak ayah

"Ya" kata Tenten mengikuti ayahnya dari belakang

"Tenten!" panggil seseorang di belakangnya

"Hinata, kenapa?" tanya berbalik, menatap Hinata

"Aku datang mengantarmu" kata Hinata

Neji berjalan gelisah menuju ke ruang OSIS, di sepanjang koridor terdapat loker-loker. Dan yang ada di dekat ruang OSIS adalah loker kelasnya, tunggu! Tidak sengaja Neji melihat loker yang terbuka

"Apa?, kenapa loker Tenten kosong?" tanya Neji

"Kenapa Neji?" tanya Sasuke yang sedang ada di ruang OSIS

Neji tidak menjawab, ia pergi ke ruang klub basket, disana juga ada loker, loker anak basket. Sai, Sasuke, dan Shikamaru mengikuti Neji.

Brak… sebuah loker tebuka

"Disini juga tidak ada!" kata Neji panik

"Neji, kenapa dengan loker Tenten?" tanya Sai

"Barang-barang Tenten lenyap, pintu lokernya juga tidak dikunci" kata Neji

"Ayo tanyakan ke kepala sekolah" kata Shikamaru

Ruang Kepala Sekolah

"Tsunade sama, Tenten dimana?" tanya Neji masih panik

"Neji… Tenten sudah pegi, dia ikut ayahnya ke Cina" kata Tsunade sama

"Neji, mau kemana?" tanya Shikamaru melihat Neji berlari meninggalkan ruangan

"Sudah jelas! Menghentikan Tenten" kata Neji

"Tapi tidak akan sempat lagi, kata Tsunade-sama, pesawatnya berangkat sebentar lagi" kata Sasuke

"Tenanglah Neji" kata Sai

"Tenang! Tenang! Mana bisa aku bisa tenang" kata Neji menonjok tembok, emosinya sudah tidak bisa dibendung

"Selama ini… aku tidak pernah tenang! Aku takut ditolak jika berterus terang padanya! Aku pengecut!" teriak Neji kembali berlari

'Aku takut kalau berterus terang padanya, hubungan kami akan rusak, aku harus menyusul Tenten! Aku belum sempat menyatakan perasaanku pada Tenten' batin Neji, melompati pagar sekolah yang tinggi, menuju jalan raya…

Ckit!

"Neji!" teriak Sai, Sasuke, dan Shikamaru yang mengikuti Neji dari belakang

Entah mengapa Hinata datang ke bandara dan menemui Tenten, tapi sebenarnya Hinata mempunyai maksud dan tujuan untuk membuktikan semuanya…

"Aku titip salam buat semuanya ya" kata Tenten

"Ya, Tenten tidak mau menyampaikan sesuatu pada Kak Neji?" tanya Hinata

"Ya" kata Tenten, tidak tau kenapa hatinya terasa sakit saat itu

"Sungguh?, apa hanya segitu arti Kak Neji bagi Ten" perkataan Hinata terputus

"Nona! Gawat! Barusan ada telepon, tuan muda Neji…" kata paman yang waktu itu mengantar Hinata

"Paman?, kenapa?" tanya Hinata panik

"Tuan muda Neji terluka parah karena kecelakaan!" lanjut paman itu

"Bagaimana kondisinya?" tanya Hinata

"Masih belum tahu" jawab paman

'Neji! Neji kecelakaan?' batin Tenten dan berlari meninggalkan bandara

"Tenten!" kata ayah

Set…

Hinata menghalangi langkah Tenten

"Minggir Hinata!" kata Tenten

"Tenten sudah janji menjauhi Kak Neji, biar aku saja yang menengok Kak Neji! Tenten pergi saja ke Cina" kata Hinata masih menghalangi Tenten

"Jangan manghalangiku" kata Tenten

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu lewat!" kata Hinata

Dep…

Tenten melompati Hinata dan berlari secepatnya

'Neji… itu bohong kan?, kalau Neji meninggal, aku…dadaku terasa sesak sekali, aku takut dan cemas… Bodoh! Kenapa aku menyadarinya sekarang?, aku ingin ada di sisi Neji! Kumohon Neji, jangan mati!' batin Tenten sambil terus berlari, air mata mulai mengalir di pipinya

Wung…wung…wung…

Tepat saat Tenten keluar bandara, sebuah heli mini melayang di atasnya.

"Tenten!" teriak seseorang dari dalam heli

"Neji?" Tenten melihat kearah heli diatasnya

"Tenten!" kata Neji, melompat dari heli yang akan mendarat ke Tenten

"Wa…Neji! Jangan lompat" kata Ino, mereka juga ada dalam heli

"Neji! Tunggu mendarat dulu!" kata Sai

"Neji, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Tenten begitu Neji turun

Neji langsung memeluk Tenten

"Jangan pergi Tenten… karena aku menyukaimu" bisik Neji

"Aku juga Neji" kata Tenten, memperat pelukannya dengan Neji sambil menangis

Semua yang ada disana tersenyum, tiba-tiba Tenten teringat sesuatu

"Neji, lukamu mana?, tadi katanya kecelakaan" tanya Tenten

"Maaf, itu bohong, aku ingin tahu perasaan Tenten yang sebenarnya" kata Hinata

"Hinata mengirim orang untuk menjemputku" kata Neji

"Kukira Tenten akan tahu kalau itu bohongan. Ternyata perasaan Tenten pada Kak Neji lebih kuat dari yang kukira, aku kalah…" kata Hinata

"Terimakasih Hinata" kata Neji, mengelus rambut Hinata

Tenten mencari-cari sosok ayahnya, Tenten akan merubah keputusannya

"Ayah! Gomen aku tidak jadi ikut ke Cina" kata Tenten begitu malihat ayah

"Aku yang salah, gomen! Tapi tolong biarkan Tenten tetap di Konoha" kata Neji sambil membungkukan badan

"Ayah suka melihatmu tersenyum, kau boleh berada disini" kata ayah

"Ayah… arigatou" kata Tenten

"Kapan-kapan main ke Cina ya… dengan teman-temanmu" kata ayah, masuk ke bandara

Tenten mencari sahabat-sahabatnya, mendapati mereka sedang tersenyum pada Tenten, Tenten menghampiri mereka, memeluk mereka, dan dengan bahagia berkata

"Aku pulang!" kata Tenten

**End**

Akhirnya tamat…

Gomen jelek…

Tamatnya g jelas y?

Ah… pokonya tamat!

Oh, y…

Yg berkesempatan, silahkan baca fic ke-2 Nori

Judulnya "Danger Necklace"

Arigatou yang udh baca fic ini!

Arigatou yang udh review fic ini!

Arigatou yang udh ngasih masukan!

Arigatou semuanya!


End file.
